The Potter's PART 1
by JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI
Summary: What if Aro, Caius, and Harry were triplets? What if only Caius knew about their past, who they were, what they were, and about the family? One day Aro and Caius get 2 letters from Hogwarts, that same day Caius gets a visit from Lilly Potter, also on that same day Caius and Lilly tell Aro the truth. So Aro, Caius, and Lilly go back to Hogwats. But what about the Volturi? R
1. Prologe

**Hello Readers:**

**JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI here, so what's up? This is a crossover, the pairs are going to be Harry Potter and Twilight.**

**Love:**

**JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI**

* * *

**PROLOGE**

We were all right.

We were all at home at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

We were having a good time, when suddenly Aro Potter was kidnapped.

I followed them, I followed my baby brother's kidnappers, I followed my baby brother.

Until finally I got to a big palace.

The palace was so scary at night time so I went in the palace.

Once inside I was suddenly I felt cold arms around me, then I saw her.

It was like I had found what I was looking for all along, she was pale, she had red rosey eyes, she was flawless, she could have been a modle.

She said, "You Caius will be the gratest vampire in all the vampire world and you will be rulers of all the vampiers."

I didn't know I was alone with her in a room where there were on lights, then she inched closer and closer toward me.

When she was about one inch away from me, I wasn't sure if I wanted to go find my baby brother Aro, she then kissed me.

The kiss left like it was made of ice and it was a long one as well, and then she inched away from me.

I said, "No."

She smiled and kissed me again and again until we were both on the bed, naked, and then that was the first time we had made love together.

Then I felt fire going through my body, it was painfull, but about hafe an hour later the fire stopped, then I had awoken.

Everything was so clear, so sharpe. I didn't know what happened to me, then when I saw her she was beautiful.

Then I said, "What happened?"

I didn't know that my voice was sounding a lot like bells, she said, "You're a vampire just like me."

A vampire?

What was that?

I thought they didn't live?

I said, "Can you please tell me your name?"

She said, "My name is Athenodora Volturi, my sisters Sulpicia Volturi and Didyme Volturi should be around here somewhere but I don't know where though."

I said, "Well my baby brother Aro was kidnapped, and I don't know where he is."

She said, "Well Mr. Volturi I assure you he is safe and sound."

So she showed me the vampire world, then I knew she was my whole world, my love, my wife, my queen, my everything.

Until one day I had a phone call, it was my mother Lilly Potter she was worryed for us, I told her to not worry about us.

But then I knew if I had told him about us, about our family, our family history, and what we truely were he would not be able to forgive me for that.

Untill today.


	2. Chapter 1

**ENJOY**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**ARO**

Well just another day here at the Volturi palace, me and my brothers are here sitting on our thrones finally after three thousand years we are still rulers of the vampire world and so far so good for now at least.

Hi there my name is Aro Volturi, I am 26 years old, I have two brothers, their names are Marcus who is 27 years old and Caius Volturi who is also 26 years old just like me.

Marcus had snow white shoulder length hair, while me, and Cauis both have shoulder length black hair.

Sometimes I feel like I have another family, another life outside this vampire life like I was not ment for this vampire life anymore like I was something else, another person inside of me, and I sometimes feel like whenever Caius is trying to talk to me it's like he was trying to tell me something that I should know about.

Then I had a flashback:

* * *

**START OF FLASHBACK**

_I was in a room, the room was huge, it had a king-sized bed, the walls were black, and there was a big huge bathroon on the other side of the room._

_Someone said, "Aro?"_

_I said, "You can't find me Caius!"_

_Someons else said, "Harry?"_

_Someone else said, "Caius where are you and Aro?"_

_Someone else said, "Harry over here."_

_I said, "Caius where are you?"_

_Someone else said, "Aro where are you?"_

_Someone else said, "Well well well is this the Potters?"_

_Someone else said, "What did you want Hedwig?"_

_Someone else said, "Nothing I was just checking on how Aro, Harry, Caius, Lilly, and James Potter are doing?"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

What?

What just happened?

Who is Harry Potter?

Who is Aro Potter?

Who is Caius Potter?

Who is Lilly Potter?

Who is James Potter?

Who is Hedwig?

Where did this come from?

I just don't understand.

Caius said, "Brother is something wrong?"

I said, "Ok I just had something flash in my head and it was about six poeple I think."

He said, "What were the five poeple's names?"

I said, "Well let me think there was Harry, Aro, Caius, James, Lilly Potter I think. And oh there was also someone named Hedwig also."

I heard him say, "Oh no."

I said, "Brother are you all right?"

He said, "I will be in my studies if any of you need me."

I said, "Why brother?"

He said, "I need to call someone."

Then he left without another word out of the throne room.

Marcus said, "What just happened?"

I said, "Well I guess someone should have been paying attention."

I swore I heard Caius say, "Home"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Caius**

Well just another day here at the Volturi palace, me and my brothers are here sitting on our thrones finally after three thousand years we are still rulers of the vampire world and so far so good for now at least.

Hi there my name is Caius Volturi, I am 26 years old, I have two brothers, their names are Marcus who is 27 years old and Aro Volturi who is also 26 years old just like me.

Marcus had snow white shoulder length hair, while me, and Aro both have shoulder length black hair.

Sometimes I wish that I could at least tell Aro that we both have another family, another life outside this vampire life, that we're both are not ment for this vampire life, that we both are something else, that we both have another person inside of us, and sometimes I feel like whenever I try to talk to Aro it's like I am trying to tell him something that he should know about.

And that is the truth about us, about where we both came from, about our history, and also about our family, you see me and Aro are brother, we are actually twins along with Harry and our last names are not Volturi we are actually Caius and Aro Potter.

Just then Aro was starring off into space, like he was rememberring something, the he came back into the world, then I had to asked, "Brother is something wrong?"

He said, "Ok I just had something flash in my head and it was about six poeple I think."

I said, "What were the six poeple's names?"

He said, "Well let me think there was Harry, Aro, Caius, James, Lilly Potter I think. And oh there was also someone named Hedwig also."

Home, yes Aro was remembering home, Harry Potter, James Potter, Hedwig, Lilly Potter, Aro, me, and they were me and Aro's friends and family.

He was remembering our family, the Potters.

I said, "Oh no."

Aro said, "Brother are you all right?"

I said, "I will be in my studies if any of you need me."

He said, "Why brother?"

I said, "I need to call someone."

Then I left without another word out of the throne room.

I said, "Home"

I am going to call our mother Lilly Potter and tell her that we want to go home back to Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**ARO**

Well then I guess Caius is hidding a secret from us then, well then I guess I will have to find out what that secret is then, and the Volturi rule is you can't have secrets while you're in the Volturi palace.

I was on my way to my studies when I heard Caius talking to someone, he said, "Harry where is mother?"

A young boy said, "Why do you ask brother Caius?"

Caius said, "I have to tell her something."

Then a female said, "Harry who are you talking to?"

The boy said, "Oh mother I am talking to brother Caius, and he wants to talk to you."

The female said, "Oh my give my the phone, James!"

Caius said, "Well hi there mother."

The female said, "Oh Caius how are you and your crazy brother doing?"

Caius laughted out loud, then he said, "Oh mother that never gets old, I am doing fine, and Aro well he's still the same, and I need to tell the whole family something."

Harry?

Mother?

Brother?

What is going on here?

Then I heard a male say, "HEY! Is someone talking about me?"

Caius said, "Oh hey father, hey have you guys heard anything from Hedwig yet?"

The male said, "So tell us son."

Caius said, "Aro had a flashback of us it was me, him, Harry, mother, father, and somehow he also remembered Hedwig."

A male's voice said, "HEY! Is someone talking about me?"

Caius said, "Oh hey father, hey have you guys heard anything from Hedwig yet?"

What?

Who is Hedwig?

Father?

Then another male's voice said, "The Potter family where are you all?"

Potter?

Who has the last name Potter?

Caius said, "Oh yay Hedwig just got here, how are you Hedwig?"

The male said, "OH HEY! Caius I am doing fine thank you, so Caius?"

Caius said, "What Hedwig?"

The male said, "Say where's that crazy brother of yours at?"

Caius laughted out loud again, then he said, "Oh he's around here somewhere may be he's just wondering what I'm up to, and did you all know that he also had a flashback of me, him, Harry, mother, father, and you Hedwig."

The male said, "So have you told him yet?"

Caius said, "Look every time I talk to him I just feel like I want to but then at the same time I can't, and about what?"

The female said, "You know about what we all are, what you and him truely are, about where his family came from, about your family history, and all that?"

Caius said, "Don't worry mother I will try to tell my crazy brother the truth."

Then everyone on the phone laughted right along with Caius who was also laughting out loud.

I just went into my studies, then sat at my desk, and I thought about what I just heard.

I cound only think of six things.

Number one: Caius was hidding something from us all.

Number two: I have a family out there.

Number three: Caius also has another family out there too.

Number four: I have a brother.

Number five: Caius also has a brother.

And Number six: What did the female mean about 'what me and Caius truely are?'

But who was Harry?

Who was mother?

Who was father?

Who was Hedwig?

Who are the Potter's?

I have to find out what's going on here with Caius and that phone call of his.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**CAIUS**

When I had returnd to my studies, I pulled out my phone, and I called my twin brother Harry Potter.

When he picked it up he said: **Hello?**

I said, "Harry where's mother?"

Harry said: **Why do you ask brother Caius?**

I said, "I have to tell her something."

Then I heard mother voice say: **Harry who are you talking to?**

Harry said: **Oh mother I am talking to brother Caius, and he wants to talk to you.**

Mother said: **Oh my give my the phone, James!**

I said, "Well hi there mother."

Mother said, **Oh Caius how are you and your crazy brother doing?**

I so had to laughted out loud, then I said, "Oh mother that never gets old, I am doing fine, and Aro well he's still the same, and I need to tell the whole family something."

Father said: **HEY! Is someone talking about me?**

I said, "Oh hey father, hey have you guys heard anything from Hedwig yet?"

Father said: **So tell us son.**

I said, "Aro had a flashback of us it was me, him, Harry, mother, father, and somehow he also remembered Hedwig."

Then Hegwig's voice said: **The Potter family where are you all?**

I said, "Oh yay Hedwig just got here, how are you Hedwig?"

Hedwig said: **OH HEY! Caius I am doing fine thank you, so Caius?**

I said, "What Hedwig?"

Hedwig said: **Say where's that crazy brother of yours at?**

I had to laughted out loud again, then I said, "Oh he's around here somewhere may be he's just wondering what I'm up to, and did you all know that he also had a flashback of me, him, Harry, mother, father, and you Hedwig."

Hedwig said: **So have you told him yet?**

I said, "Look every time I talk to him I just feel like I want to but then at the same time I can't, and about what?"

Mother said: **You know about what we all are, what you and him truely are, about where his family came from, about your family history, and all that?**

I said, "Don't worry mother I will try to tell my crazy brother the truth."

Then everyone on the phone laughted right along with me because I was also laughting out loud.

Then I stopped laughting because we all heard a door open and cloes.

Harry said: **Well see you later brother.**

I said, "Yeah see you later brother, and I love you all."

Mother said: **Bey son**

Father said:** Bey son**

I said, "Bey brother, mother, father, and Hedwig."

So I hung up after that and I could only think of one thing.

And that was: Me and my brother are actually wizards.

But while I was talking on the phone with my family I thought that my crazy brother Aro was listening.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**ARO**

While I was in my studies, I heard a knock at the door, so I said, "Enter!"

In came Demetri with a package, he said, "Master I got a package here for you."

A package?

Hmmmm no one never sends a Volturi leader a package before.

He handed me the package then left, on the package writen in black ink is had my name:

**_ARO VOLTURI_**

**_VOLTURRA, ITALY_**

**_IN HIS OFFICE IN THE VOLTURI PALACE_**

How do they know where I am?

So I just opened the package, and I read what it said:

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_**

**_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_**

**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_**

**_Dear Aro Volturi,_**

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._**

**_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._**

**_Yours sincerely,_**

**_Minerva McGonagall_**

I thought: what is this? Is this so kind of school.

So I just read on, and it said:

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_**

**_UNIFORM_**

**_First-year students will require:_**

**_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_**

**_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_**

**_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_**

**_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_**

**_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_**

**_COURSE BOOKS_**

**_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_**

**_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_**

**_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_**

**_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_**

**_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_**

**_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_**

**_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_**

**_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_**

**_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_**

**_OTHER EQUIPMENT_**

**_1 wand_**

**_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_**

**_1 set of glass or crystal phials_**

**_1 telescope set_**

**_1 brass scales_**

**_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_**

**_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_**

Just then I heard Caius's voice say, "I know mother but how am I going to explain things to that crazy brother of mine?"

Then I heard a female in the hall, and she said, "Ok Caius you're the oldest in the family and you need to tell your younger brother the truth and I had also brought along Harry, Hedwig, his fiance Hermione, and also your whife Rose too."

Caius said, "Mother do you have to bring them along, but I haven't seen my Rose in a long time, and can I ask you something?"

The female said, "Anything you want son."

Caius said, "Will you help me by going in there and actually helping me?"

What?

How did Caius get a human in the Volturi palace without telling me or Marcus about it?

Who the hell is mother?

Who is the younger brother?

What family?

The truth?

The truth about what?

Who is the older brother?

Who is Hermione?

What fiance?

Who is Rose?

Caius has another whife?

What about Athenodora?

And what about Sulpicia?

Caius said, "Here we go."

Then I heard a knock, and I said, "Enter!"

In came Caius and the felmale, the female had pale skin, blue eyes, black hair, she was a few inches shotter then Caius, she had a skinney body, and she seened to be starring right at me for some strange odd reasone.

She said, "Aro Potter?"

What?

How dose she know my name?

Why did she call me Aro Potter?

Who has the last name Potter?

I said, "Brother why did you tell me or Marcus about this?"

Caius said, "I think you should ask mother brother."

What?

Why did he call this woman mother?

I turned to the women and before I could even SAY ANYTHING, she through her arms around me.

How dare she touch me.

No one is ever alowed to touch a Volturi leader.

What is she doing?

Why is she doing this?

How does she know my name?

Where did she come from?

Then I looked over at Caius and I saw him smiling at us.

Why is Caius smiling?

Just then a young boy, a girl, and another girl, and a huge man came in.

Then the tall, harry, and big man said, "Caius you weren't kidding when you said that he still the same size."

Caius said, "Hedwig please mother is having a 'special' moment and she is glad to see her lost crazy son."

Wait, are they talking about me?

Then one of the girls said, "Oh Caius! I have been waiting for you for so long, where have you been?"

Then Caius said, "Oh hey Rosey! I was just about to go look for you."

Then another girl said, "Aro?"

I was so lost, I didn't even know about all of this, finally I said, "Hermione is that right?"

The girl said, "Yes you got that right, now remember what you were going to ask me?"

I just smiled at the girl, and she smiled back, finally I said, "Um Caius Volturi what are you talking about?"

He looked at me, then the female finally let go of me, she looked at Caius and Caius nodded.

Then Caius said, "Mother, Harry, Hermione, Rosey, and Hedwig can you all please go. I need to speak with my brother alone."

Hermione said, "Oh but Caius I can't be from him far to long and you know how I get when I'm not with him!"

Caius said, "Hermione just go please it won't be long until you have him back in the safety of your arms again."

Then the female, the boy, the two girls, and the huge big harry man left.

Then Caius turned to face me.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**CAIUS**

After mother, Harry, Rose, Hermione, and Hedwig left us.

I turned to face my crazy brother, then he said, "CAIUS VOLTURI! What is going on?!"

I said, "Aro please take a seat and CALM THE FREAK DOWN!"

Then Athenodora and Sulpicia came in, Athenodora said, "Why are there food in the hall dear?"

I tried so hard not to shout at her to not call my family humans, and me and Aro are not humans or vampires, but then I just said, "Athenodora well you see those humans are for a 'snack' later ok."

She said, "Mmmm can you share some with me please?"

I also tried not to hit her, so I just said, "Sure."

Aro said, "Um brother?"

I said, "Oh yeah right, Athenodora and Sulpicia can you all go out please, please don't eat the humans without us, and I also meed to talk to Aro alone."

So they left, and I said, "Stupid vampires, ok so Aro I need to talk to you about the 'humans'."

Aro said, "Ok so what about the humans? And why did call our whives 'stupid vampires'?"

I said, "Ok so do you remember when you told me that you had a flashback that you had?"

He said, "Well of coures I do rememeber."

Then I said, "Now I am going to let the humans come back in again and I want you to BEHAVE YOURSELF!"

He said, "Well ok then."

So I opened the door, and I said, "Ok so I need mother and brother."

Then mother and brother came in, I shut the door, and I said, "Wait! Mother where's father?"

Mother said, "Oh well-"

Just then father came in through the door followed by Sulpicia who thought he was 'food'.

I said, "Brother?"

Aro said, "Sulpicia can you please go?"

She looked at her _so-called-husband_ and she said, "But he smells so good."

Then I couldn't listen to the vampress talk to our father like that, so I said, "Sulpicia Volturi! Out of our sit!'

Then Rose and Hermione came in, then Hermione said, "Caius who's the red eyed lady?"

That was a bag thing to say to a queen, Sulpicia turned around, Roes hid behind me, Hermione was now looking at Aro who was about to say something, and finally I said, "Sulpicia Volturi! Don't make me repeat myself again!"

She said, "Aro?"

Aro was now looking at me with a lost exspression, then he said, "Sulpicia please."

She was also looking at Hermione who was walking over to Aro, then Sulpicia said, "Ok then but can we all have the big harry one?"

I said, "No snack for you! I don't think you should even be in here right now either! NOW OUT!"

She took one last look at Aro who was about to scream at me for saying that to her.

When she finally left Aro said, "Caius Volturi I want you to explain that?"

I said, "She never was anything to you and Hermione can you-"

Hermione stood right beside Aro, then Rose said, "Um Caius do something to what's her name again?"

I said, "Aro you already know that me and you are brothers right?"

He starried, I thought he was ready so I said, "We my crazy brother are twins of our other brother Harry."

Harry said, "FINALLY!"

Aro starried, then I said, "Lilly and James Potter here are our mother and father here."

Lilly said, "You are in so much trouble Caius Potter!"

Father nodded agreeing with her, Aro on the other hand just starried, then I said, "Hedwig is the gatekeeper at our home."

Hedwig said, "Ok so Caius can you hurry up, you know how Mr. Dumbledore gets when I'm not there at Hogwarts."

I said, "I know Hedwig but I think he might have to wait."

Then Aro said, "Brother, how come you _never_ told me this before we became this?"

I said, "I think you want to mother and father?"

Then he turned to our parents.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**ARO**

Then I truned to the mother and the father, then I said, "Hi."

The wonan said, "Oh Aro you have to come home now!"

I thought: home?

Where is home?

Isn't this my home though?

Then I said, "Uh... Um... Caius help me please?"

Caius sighed really loud, and he said, "I guess no doesn't want to tell you then I will tell-"

Hermione said, "Aro can I tell you something?"

I just starried, then I said, "Sure you can."

She grabb my hand, and she said, "Aro I have been thinking, yes."

What?

What did I say to her?

When was this?

Why did she say that?

Then I said, "Ok then, so Caius why didn't you tell me?"

Then I looked at Caius and he was smiling again, then I looked around and I saw everyone smiling at us, and Caius said, "Ok so anyways Aro can you try to stay calm, then when we get home you could be mad at me forever how long this will be."

I said, "Ok anyways Hedrig is that right?"

Hedrig said, "Well you sure got that right, now yes Aro?"

I said, "Ok so where is this Hogwarts place?"

The father said, "Oh well you see son it's a school, and the school is in New York."

New York?

What's New York?

Where?

How are we going to get to New York?

Just then someone knocked on the door, I said, "Enter!"

Marcus came in, he said, "There are some food here brothers."

Caius said, "Aro?"

I said, "Yeah brother?"

He said, "Are you ok?"

I said, "Marcus please."

Marcus left, and Hermione said, "Aro what dose he mean by food?"

I said, "Hermione just don't worry about it ok, and why was everyone smiling at us?"

The father said, "Well I guess you don't know what she said and what you asked her am I right son?"

I thought: what?

What did I even say to her and then she says 'yes'.

I just said, "No sir."

The mother said, "Well can we go home now?"

Caius said, "Yes I think we should go home."

Harry said, "Finally we could go home."

Hermione said, "Yay!"

Rose said, "Finally here we go Caius back home and we could continue our lives."

Hedrig said, "I am going to call Mr. Dumbledore and tell him that we are on our way home."

Father said, "Yes dear but hold on now boys do you two want to say your good-byes first?"

Caius said, "Aro?"

I said, "Sure and can we say good-byes later after we eat?"

Caius said, "Oh yeah we can say good-byes to everyone, and both of us are both hungry right?"

I nodded, then I said, "Now me and Caius will be right back, so you poeple just stay in here ok?"

Caius said, "Yeah now let's get a move on here."

So me and Caius left the family in my office, then as we were walking down to the throne room, I said, "You know I think that Hermione girl really likes me as a friend."

Cauis said, "Wow! But we need to talk about here? What about the Volturi? Who will lead the Volturi? What will even happen to the Volturi?"

I said, "Heck what about Sulpicia and Athenodora? How are we both going to tell them? What are we going to tell them? How will they react? What will they do? What if it gose really bad? What if-"

Caius said, "Brother don't worry about that, now lets just don't tell any of them all right, this will be like our little 'secret'."

I smiled and nodded, but then I said, "But wait I said that you can't have secrets while in here?"

He said, "You know you're right but now you see you're going to have to brake that rule, so am I, then they will never know about our 'secret'."

I said, "Ok then."

Finally we had reached the throne room, then when we went in, Jane said, "Master Aro, Master Caius where have you been?"

I tried not to shout at her, but then Caius put one hand on my shoulder, and tryed to calm me down.

Then I said, "Dear one, please don't worry for someday we will still be rulers of the vampire world."

Caius took one step back, then he said to me, "But there's another thing that we also need to tell you about little brother."

I started to get hungry, so I just said, "Ok now lets eat!"

Before I could even go, everyone wasn't paying much attention to us, Caius just dragg me back out of the throne room, and back into the hall. I said, "What is it this time brother?"

He said, "Ok so I think this is not the right and perfect place to tell you but since no in your office didn't want to tell you well I guess I could tell you."

I looked like I was going to do something to him.

Just then Marcus came out of the throne room, and he said, "What is going on out here brothers?"

Caius just grab my elbow and we went back to my office where the family were at.


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**CAIUS**

Oh. My. God!

I can't belive that my brother is going to get married to his fiance and this time no one is going to stand in our way unlike on my wedding day.

So I said to mother, "I can't wait!"

She said, "I know right and besides they look so cute together."

Then someone knocked on the door, Aro said, "Enter!"

Marcus came in, he said, "There are some food here brothers."

I said, "Aro?"

Aro said, "Yeah brother?"

I said, "Are you ok?"

I actually have a habbet of worrying for both my brothers.

Aro said, "Marcus please."

Marcus left, and Hermione said, "Aro what dose he mean by food?"

Aro said, "Hermione just don't worry about it ok, and why was everyone smiling at us?"

Father said, "Well I guess you don't know what she said and what you asked her am I right son?"

Aro said, "No sir."

Mother said, "Well can we go home now?"

I said, "Yes I think we should go home."

Harry said, "Finally we could go home."

Hermione said, "Yay!"

Rose said, "Finally here we go Caius back home and we could continue our lives."

Hedrig said, "I am going to call Mr. Dumbledore and tell him that we are on our way home."

Father said, "Yes dear but hold on now boys do you two want to say your good-byes first?"

I said, "Aro?"

Aro said, "Sure and can we say good-byes later after we eat?"

I said, "Oh yeah we can say good-byes to everyone, and both of us are both hungry right?"

He nodded, then he said, "Now me and Caius will be right back, so you poeple just stay in here ok?"

I said, "Yeah now let's get a move on here."

So me and Aro left the family in his office, then as we were walking down to the throne room, Aro said, "You know I think that Hermione girl really likes me as a friend."

I thought: well good for you?

And you and her are actually MORE then just friends.

I said, "Wow! But we need to talk about here? What about the Volturi? Who will lead the Volturi? What will even happen to the Volturi?"

Aro said, "Heck what about Sulpicia and Athenodora? How are we both going to tell them? What are we going to tell them? How will they react? What will they do? What if it gose really bad? What if-"

I said, "Brother don't worry about that, now lets just don't tell any of them all right, this will be like our little 'secret'."

He smiled and nodded, but he said, "But wait I said that you can't have secrets while in here?"

I said, "You know you're right but now you see you're going to have to brake that rule, so am I, then they will never know about our 'secret'."

He said, "Ok then."

Finally we had reached the throne room, then when we went in, Jane said, "Master Aro, Master Caius where have you been?"

Aro tried not to shout at her, but I put one hand on his shoulder, and I also had a habbit of keeping both my brothers calm.

Aro said, "Dear one, please don't worry for someday we will still be rulers of the vampire world."

I took one step backwards, then I said to him, "But there's another thing that we also need to tell you about little brother."

He just said, "Ok now lets eat!"

Before he could even go, everyone wasn't paying much attention to us, I just dragg him back out of the throne room, and back into the hall.

He said, "What is it this time brother?"

I said, "Ok so I think this is not the right and perfect place to tell you but since no in your office didn't want to tell you well I guess I could tell you."

He looked like he was going to do something to me.

Just then Marcus came out of the throne room, and he said, "What is going on out here brothers?"

I just grab Aro and we went back to his office where the family were at.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**ARO**

When we had returned back to my office, I said, "Brother why?"

He just starred, then I noticed that he started to change, he was now someone else.

This person had blue eyes, he still had the pale skin, he was one inch taller then what he was, he was looking at Rose who was still at his side and she took one of his hands, then Hermione was now standing beside me, she took one of my hands, then Caius took my other free hand, then Hedrig took Rose free hand, then Harry took Hedrig's other hand, then mother took father's hand, and they to joined in the circle. One we all were holding hands together.

Caius said, "Ok so you all know what to do right?"

Everyone nodded, expect me, then everyone said, "For we are wizards and witches we shell return back to the place where we all will be grate wizards and witches at the school for us all."

Then I noticed that we all were already at the place, or school I should say.

The school was well indeed a palace just like the Volturi palace, then we all let go of eachother's hands.

Caius said, "Ok so mum can you show brother where we live, and I will be going with my Rosey over here."

But just before he could leave mum waved a wand and he was suddenly there in front of her, she said, "Caius Potter! Why didn't you tell any of us that there were _vampires_ in _that place_?!"

I thought wait what?

Why did she insalted my family?

What's going on here?

Caius said, "Well... you see... we-"

She said, "You and your crazy brother really think that you could possibely _hide_ this from _us_? Caius you _know_ what _happeneds_ when _we_ cross paths with a _vampire_. And you already know about _you-know-who_ and what _he_ did when _he_ crossed paths with one of those _things_. And also what are you going to tell your father and Mr. Dumbledore!"

I thought: wait?

Who's Mr. Dumbledore?

Who's _you-know-who_?

HOW DARE YOU INSALT OUR FAMILY!

Caius said, "Shhh! Please don't say anything about _him_ and about _them_. And so can I go now?"

She said, "NO YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE BOY!"

I chuckled under my breath, then Caius said, "Aro come on lets get you home, then _we_ need to talk."

We went to a house, where there was a huge front yard, a small little door in the front of the house, but the house was BIG!

Then we went inside, inside was pale, the walls, tables, chairs, floor, stairs, and everything were pale.

I thought: so I guess this is where I will be living for the school year, and then I could go home back to the Volturi palace in Volttar, Itanly.

But I didn't know that this will be my home forever.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**CAIUS**

When we had returned back to his office, Aro said, "Brother why?"

I just starred, then he noticed that I started to change, I was now someone else.

This person had blue eyes, I still had the pale skin, I was one inch taller then what I was, I was looking at Rose who was still at my side and she took one of my hands, then Hermione was now standing beside Aro, she took one of his hands, then I took my brother's other free hand, then Hedrig took Rose free hand, then Harry took Hedrig's other hand, then mother took father's hand, and they to joined in the circle. One we all were holding hands together.

I said, "Ok so you all know what to do right?"

Everyone nodded, expect Aro, then everyone said, "For we are wizards and witches we shell return back to the place where we all will be grate wizards and witches at the school for us all."

Then I knew that we all were already at school.

And so we all let go of eachother's hands.

I said, "Ok so mum can you show brother where we live, and I will be going with my Rosey over here."

But just before I could leave mum waved her wand and I was suddenly there in front of her. And then I knew that I was in trouble for not telling her that there was leeches in the palace. She said, "Caius Potter! Why didn't you tell any of us that there were _vampires_ in _that place_?!"

I said, "Well... you see... we-"

She said, "You and your crazy brother really think that you could possibely _hide_ this from _us_? Caius you _know_ what _happeneds_ when _we_ cross paths with a _vampire_. And you already know about _you-know-who_ and what _he_ did when _he_ crossed paths with one of those _things_. And also what are you going to tell your father and Mr. Dumbledore!"

I already knew who was _you-know-who_, but then I said, "Shhh! Please don't say anything about _him_ and about _them_. And so can I go now?"

She said, "NO YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE BOY!"

I said, "Aro come on lets get you home, then _we_ need to talk."

We went to a house, in front of the houes there was a huge front yard, a small little door in the front of the house, but the house was big enough for all of us to live in.

Then we went inside, inside was pale, the walls, tables, chairs, floor, stairs, and everything were pale.

And we all love the color pale it ment peace for all of us as a family named the Potters.

But know I was glad to finally be home back with my Rosey, back with the family, Hedrig, Harry's family, the whole school, and of coures Mr. Dumbledore.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**ARO**

Oh my god!

I said, "Um... Caius can I please talk to you?"

He said, "Mum me and Aro are going to be up in my room ok."

The woman said, "Sure and you also _have to_ _explain_ to _him_ about the school, about him and Hermione, about you and Rose, about the Headmaster, and well just explain everything BUT NOT _HIM_!"

He said, "Ok then I won't tell him about _He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named_."

Wait?

What?

Who is He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named?

So me and Caius went into a hall and upstairs, then I noticed that the whole house was pale, then when we had got to a door, he opened it.

On the inside it was just pale like eveything else in the home.

When he shut the door, I said, "Why?"

He said, "I just didn't want to tell you because I knew that you wouldn't forgive me if I had told you _everything_."

I said, "BUT STILL WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE WE WERE BOTH TURNED?!"

He said, "Because I didn't want to hear this from you and also did I ever tell you that you were ACTUALLY KIDNAPPED BY _THEM_ AND THAT'S WHY I HAD TO FOLLOW YOU AND THAT'S ALSO WHEN I HAD MEET _HER_!"

What?

Why is he acting like he was never a part of the Volturi?

Who is her?

Wait dose he mean his wife Athenodora?

I said, "So you're saying I was kidnapped by the Volturi?"

He groaned really loud and he said, "Why did you think whenever I tried to talk to you I kept on backing up!"

I said, "But still you could have told me THEN INSTEAD OF HIDDING IT ALL THIS TIME!"

He had his back to me, this was something he had never done before, then he pulled out something long, I tried to see what he had but I couldn't move, then he looked at me in the eye, and he said, "We are not a part of that world."

I said, "So."

He turned to face me, I saw that he had a wand in one hand, and another wand in the other.

Then he said, "I have had this wand ever since I was little, and I think one is yours brother."

I stairred in shock, how could he have kept this all this time?

How could he lie to us, to the Volturi, and heck even to his wife.

Then I said, "W-what i-is that?"

Just then two boys and Hermione came in, one of the boys said, "Yo Caius where were you all this time."

Caius said, "Oh he got KIDNAPPED BY THOSE THINGS!"

I said, "Caius what is a wand?"

I thought: who is the boy?

What is a wand?

He said, "Oh right now Hermione please I know that you're vary happy and all but please can you all get out?"

They all left, then I said, "Who are they?"

He said, "Oh well you see the two boys are Harry _our brother_ and Ron Wheasly is his best friend and the girl is Hermione is also their best friend and she's ummm... your..."

I thought what?

Why didn't he just finish?

I said, 'Ok but can you tell me why everyone was smillling at me and her when we were at the Volturi palace?"

I saw him flinch when I said at the Volturi palace.

Then he just handed me one of the wands and he said, "I am really glad to be back home, and I also hope that you are happy as well."

Then he left.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**CAIUS**

Oh my god!

Aro said, "Um... Caius can I please talk to you?"

I said, "Mum me and Aro are going to be up in my room ok."

Mother said, "Sure and you also _have to__explain_ to _him_ about the school, about him and Hermione, about you and Rose, about the Headmaster, and well just explain everything BUT NOT _HIM_!"

I thought: what?

How am I going to tell him the whole truth?

He will kill me if he knew about me, him, Hermione, and Rose.

I said, "Ok then I won't tell him about _He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named_."

So me and Aro went into a hall and upstairs, then when we had got to my door, I opened it.

On the inside it was just pale like eveything else in the home and this was my room.

When I shut the door, he said, "Why?"

I said, "I just didn't want to tell you because I knew that you wouldn't forgive me if I had told you _everything_."

He said, "BUT STILL WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE WE WERE BOTH TURNED?!"

I said, "Because I didn't want to hear this from you and also did I ever tell you that you were ACTUALLY KIDNAPPED BY _THEM_ AND THAT'S WHY I HAD TO FOLLOW YOU AND THAT'S ALSO WHEN I HAD MEET _HER_!"

He said, "So you're saying I was kidnapped by the Volturi?"

I groaned really loud and I said, "Why did you think whenever I tried to talk to you I kept on backing up!"

He said, "But still you could have told me THEN INSTEAD OF HIDDING IT ALL THIS TIME!"

I had my back to him, this was something I had never done before in a long time, then I pulled out our wands, I haven't tooken out my wand ever since I had left here, he tried to see what I had but I put a spell on him so he couldn't see what I had, and so he also couldn't move, then I looked at him in the eyes, then I had also tooken off the spell off of him, and I said, "We are not a part of that world."

He just stairred in shock, then he said, "W-what i-is that?"

Just then Ron, Harry, and Hermione came in, then Ron said, "Yo! Caius where have you been all this time?"

I said, "Oh my brother had got KIDNAPPED by THOSE THINGS!"

Hermione was so happy about what she had said to Aro who looked so lost.

Aro said, "Caius what is a wand?"

I said, "Oh right now Hermione please I know that you're vary happy and all but please can you all get out?"

They all left, then he said, "Who are they?"

I said, "Oh well you see the two boys are Harry _our brother_ and Ron Wheasly is his best friend and the girl is Hermione is also their best friend and she's ummm... your..."

I couldn't finish the sententenct because someday he will have to find out on his own, and I don't want him shouting at me again.

He said, 'Ok but can you tell me why everyone was smillling at me and her when we were at the Volturi palace?"

He saw me flinch when he said at the Volturi palace.

Then I just handed him one of the wands and I said, "I am really glad to be back home, and I also hope that you are happy as well."

Then I left and I went to go find my Rosey.

And boy it was good to FINALLY be home at last.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**ARO**

While I was left in his room, I thought: what happened?

Who was this person?

I don't know him anymore.

How could he have kept this all hiden for three thousand years?

Then Sulpicia called me, I pulled out my phone, and I said, "Hello?"

She said:** What is going on here? Why didn't you and Caius come back into the throne room?**

I said, "Ok so just wait for me there, and I will return shortly."

Just then Hermione came in, she said, "Yay! Finally we're alone at last."

Sulicia said:** Aro Volturi! Are you cheatting on me with a human?**

I said, "NO I AM NOT!"

Then I said, "So Hermione can you please tell me why everyone was smilling at us when you said 'yes'?"

Sulpicia said:** ATHENODORA! QUICK GET IN HERE I THINK THE BOYS HAVE ESCAPED! ATHENODORA!**

Then Caius came back in, and he said, "ARO POTTER HANG UP HANG UP! QUICK BEFORE THEY FIND OUT!"

Then Athenodora said:** NO! HOW DARE YOU TWO DUM-**

I just hung up, Caius took my phone, then he sighed loud, and he said, "No wonder why everyone says you're my young, crazy bother and also don't even think about talking to them again."

I said, "Herniome?"

She said, "Oh yeah, I forgot to give you this."

She gave me a ring, the ring was a black heart, then she grab my left hand, then on the third finger she put the ring on that finger.

But then before she let go she looked up at me, and she slapped me across the face, she said, "No."

Cauis said, "Ok Hermione, Hermione, Hermione please it's not what you think, please just calm down."

She started to cry, Cauis was trying to calm her down but it was useless.

Cauis turned to me, he said, "Awe just grate! Now look at what you did!"

Then I started to feel uneasey, my vision was getting blurrey, I felt like I was going to throw up, and then I just collasped.


End file.
